


Something that she learned

by Bobbole



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbole/pseuds/Bobbole
Summary: Something is hidingbehind the mirror:vanity and nostalgia.---The Terror Bingosquare - vanity
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lady Silence | Silna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Something that she learned

Usually she was never alone for too much time, but the day of departure was near and there was still something to do.

Harry left the house in a hurry, not before giving her a quick kiss, and in that loneliness she began to say goodbye to the house that had greeted her: in spite of some initial suspicions, they had become friends.

Walking slowly into the rooms, still a little awkward in that horrible English dress, Silna made her farewell to all the strange and curious things that had surrounded her during the past months in Harry’s home. She laid her hand on the window, under a ray of light, and thanked the spirits that lived in that walls and under the paintings, the books and the curtains.

Harry’s house was like his heart: warm and big and full of everything he loved, and she was happy because she was a part of it. The house has embraced her, just like Harry’s family, and thanks to this her days in England had been less hard and difficult.

But it was time to return to Nunavut. Together with the man she loved.

Suddenly, a silver glimmer on the writing desk drew her attention. It was a hand mirror, one of the many gifts of Harry’s mother. Silna thought about her people, when they exchanged fur and meat with the white men for glasses and iron, and she imagined how astonished they would be for such a beautiful item. She loved that mirror, the complicate drawing engraved into the metal, and she liked to saw her reflection on it. Every time, Harry smiled and teasing her that – vanity it’s a typical English trait -.

Silna doesn’t really understand what was this vanity, but she finally learned what happiness was; looking at her image in the mirror, she smiled because everyone could saw this happiness clearly on her face.


End file.
